Trechos do Tempo
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Imagine que a memória humana é um rolo de filme, do qual nós podemos cortar alguns quadros e transformá-los em palavras...
1. Profecia de uma menininha

**Trechos do Tempo**

Summary: Imagine que a memória humana é um rolo de filme, do qual nós podemos cortar alguns quadros e transformá-los em palavras... Episódio 1, A+M WAFF. 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**Profecia de uma menininha**

Você devia ter uns cinco anos. O dia era muito quente, o verão chegava arrebatador naquele mês. E você, dez anos mais nova, uma menininha que sequer alcançava minha cintura, você disse para mim, "quando eu crescer, você vai se casar comigo". 

Assim. Não era um desejo, não era um pedido. Era uma ordem. Não me deixava nenhuma outra alternativa. Eu lembro de ter olhado para você sem saber que resposta dar; e você simplesmente sorriu aquele seu sorriso de olhinhos apertados e continuou saltitando pela rua, a trancinha balançando de um lado para o outro, sua mão puxando a minha com força (com toda a força que uma criança de cinco anos poderia ter), e nesse dia eu te levei ao festival da cidade. 

Você sempre foi uma menina muito querida. Todos te adoravam, brincavam com você, davam presentinhos. Talvez por isso você tenha até hoje essa personalidade risonha e essa mania quase irritante de sempre dar um voto de confiança a quem quer que seja. E mesmo os outros quatro tendo feito um esforço homérico para te estragar, trazendo doces e bonecas e dando toda a atenção deste mundo, mesmo assim você nunca foi mimada. Porque você sempre soube o quanto era difícil, para nós, assegurar sua felicidade. Deve ter sido duro para você viver seus primeiros anos durante a guerra. Dias em que não podia passear, porque os corpos espalhados nas ruas atrapalhariam a passagem. Você tinha pesadelos com os gritos que entravam pela janela. Quando nós, os espadachins, voltávamos para casa cobertos de feridas, os outros te levavam para dentro para que não visse. Numa noite assim seu pai gritou seu nome. E você consegiu correr e ir até ele, e foi assim que aos três anos você entendeu o que era a morte. "A morte", você me disse, "é quando a gente derrete e vira sangue". 

E um ano depois daquele festival de verão, um ano depois de você, na sua ingenuidade de menina, ter escolhido por mim o rumo da minha vida, nós nos separamos. Nós fomos para longe de você. Doeu, e como me doeu. Mas era preciso. Não havia outro jeito. Era preciso, e fomos. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. 

E assim continuou. Por tanto tempo, que eu perdi a noção de como você estaria. Eu tinha na memória aquela menininha serelepe que, num rompante, decidiu que eu já estava predestinado a ser dela. Encontrei foi uma mulher. E hoje, vendo você amamentar nosso filho, profecia realizada, é que eu percebi. Naquele dia, eu me apaixonei por você. 

Nota da Autora: Esse episódio é o primeiro, pretendo eu, de uma série aos moldes de uma outra fic minha, "Morning After". Só que em "Trechos do Tempo" o tema é livre e o tamanho do capítulo-episódio também. O único pré-requisito para entrar aqui é ser um fragmento de memória de um personagem de RuroKen (além de ser em português, duh).   
No próximo episódio... ah, sei lá o que acontece no próximo episódio. Tudo dependerá da minha imaginação insana e doentia. Nem sei se haverá um próximo episódio, pra ser sincera... me digam se gostaram. Se tiverem alguma idéia, podem mandar pra fox_lady_2000@hotmail.com. Se quiserem, eu até reviso ortografia/ gramática/ pontuação pra vocês. 

beijos da Prudence-chan 

PS: *olha para os lados pra ver se não tem ninguém do ff.net disposto a colocá-la numa enrascada* Estou me vendo forçada a criar um site pros meus NC-17... 


	2. Descanso

**Trechos do Tempo**

Summary: Imagine que a memória humana é um rolo de filme, do qual nós podemos cortar alguns quadros e transformá-los em palavras... Episódio 2, A+M WAFF. 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**Descanso**

Ele estava debruçado sobre aquela pilha de documentos, a vela já pela metade, quando eu entrei o mais silenciosamente possível. Carregava comigo uma bandeja com chá e uma urgência de fazê-lo sair dali e relaxar um pouco. Ele já estava lendo há horas. 

- Aoshi? - chamei baixinho. Ele apenas levantou o olhar. - Fiz um pouco de chá. 

- Obrigado - ele murmurou ao aceitar a xícara. Outros não teriam reparado, mas ele estava mais lento do que o normal. Percebi enquanto ele bebia, com os olhos pesados de sono. 

- Não está cansado? 

- Não - ele mentiu. 

- Talvez se você dormisse um pouco... 

- Não adianta... não conseguirei dormir sem antes descobrir o que está faltando... - a voz dele, exausta, chegou a me deixar com pena. 

Ele voltou a tentar ler aquele mesmo documento por sabe-se lá qual vez, até que eu me movi. Seguiu-me com os olhos enquanto eu ia de joelhos para trás dele. E então ele entendeu, relaxando os ombros e deixando que eu tirasse a parte de cima de seu yukata. 

Meus dedos não perderam tempo. Correram a amaciar aqueles músculos tensos de horas a fio trabalhando, aqueles músculos que silenciosamente gritavam por algo que os aliviasse, e era para isso que eu estava ali. Aoshi deu um longo suspiro, que eu entendi ser de agradecimento. 

- Mais forte... por favor. - eu prontamente obedeci. 

As cicatrizes nas costas nuas dele prendiam meu olhar. Tantas... marcas das batalhas pelas quais ele passara... e, talvez, uma lembrança daquelas pelas quais ele ainda passaria? 

- Aoshi... - sussurrei para mim mesma - ... quando você vai descansar? 

- Em breve - ele respondeu; não sei dizer se ele se referia àquela investigação ou a toda sua vida de lutas. Qualquer das alternativas, no entanto, parecia adequada. - Com você aqui, em breve. 

O abracei, encostando minha testa em suas costas. 

- Esteja certo disso, _anata_... esteja certo disso. 

Nota da Autora: Deu pra perceber que eles já são casados? Eu botei esse "anata"aí não foi à toa...   
A Misao tá séria, né? É que ela tá com sono ^_^ Não, pô... ela já é uma mulher adulta, preocupada com o bem-estar do marido... o que você esperava, que ela ficasse toda "êêê, Aoshi-sama"? Toda genki como a gente a conhece? Nem rola!   
Agora eu tô com uma idéia fixa... de pegar essa mesma ceninha e transformar num hentaizinho #^_^# ohoho, "eu sou terrí-vel"... aí o Aoshi pegaria a Misao, jogaria ela na mesa e *censurado*! Mas clarow, primeiro eu tenho que terminar todas as minhas fics pendentes. Inclusive o capítulo V de Izou Hen, Misao Silent-mode-chan, não se preocupe. Tá quase saindo do forno, só faltam mais duas cenitas. 

beijos da Prudence-chan 

Em... tá, eu não sei, mas foi essa semana, acho ^_^ 


	3. Uma Noite de Natal em Aizu

**Trechos do Tempo**

Summary: Imagine que a memória humana é um rolo de filme, do qual nós podemos cortar alguns quadros e transformá-los em palavras... Episódio 3, Megumi em Aizu. 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki. _Stille Nacht_ was written by Joseph Mohr and composed by Franz Xaver Gruber. 

**Uma Noite de Natal em Aizu**

Fechou as portas da pequena clínica e suspirou, exausta. Com a proximidade do ano novo, toda a cidade se agitava em preparativos - fazendo com que tropeções e quedas de telhados fossem ainda mais freqüentes. Pensando no assunto, lembrou-se de que ainda não arrumara sua casa. Mas ainda havia uma semana para isso. Era tempo mais do que suficiente para uma faxina e uma cuidadosa decoração da entrada. Com isso, esperava trazer boas energias para aquele ano de 1881. 

Muito embora o mais provável fosse passar a chegada do ano novo em Tóquio. Não queria ficar sozinha em Aizu. Em Tóquio teria a companhia de seus queridos amigos - sua família, por que não chamá-los assim. Enviaria uma mensagem a Kenshin e os outros na manhã seguinte. Naquela noite estava cansada, muito cansada... só conseguia pensar em sua banheira com água bem quente e em seu macio _futon_. 

_Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht...   
Alles schläft, einsam wacht..._

A distante melodia quase não chegava a seus ouvidos enquanto a médica seguia distraída pela pacata cidade. As lanternas brancas e vermelhas destacavam-se nas fachadas agora que a noite dominava a abóboda celeste. A brisa gelada de inverno cortava-lhe a pele do rosto e anunciava os minúsculos flocos de neve que aos poucos cobriam os telhados. 

_Nur das traute heilige Paar...   
Holder Knab im lockigten Haar..._

À medida em que andava, mais audível tornava-se a música, até que encontrou sua origem: a construção ocidental a que os _gaijin_ chamavam de "capela". Era o templo onde os europeus e alguns japoneses convertidos costumavam rezar em uma língua estranha. O prédio fora terminado havia pouco tempo, depois de grandes esforços do casal de ingleses que ali chegara alguns anos atrás. O exterior era modesto e até um tanto feio; não haviam os arabescos em gesso ou as eiras e beiras comuns às mansões dos magnatas estrangeiros, apenas uma entrada em arco e uma cruz pendurada no topo. Pouco depois da entrada, uma estrutura em madeira maciça repleta de gravuras em alto relevo escondia dos olhos de estranhos o interior da capela. 

Teve receio de entrar; não conhecia os costumes daquela religião, e ouvira boatos de que os _gaijin_ repudiavam aqueles que não seguiam sua crença. Ainda assim, a melodia doce implorava por mais alguns segundos de atenção... por isso, ainda que seu corpo reclamasse, a mulher decidiu ficar de pé junto à porta para ouvir mais. 

- Megumi-san, que surpresa encontrá-la aqui! - sobressaltada, a médica virou-se para a origem da voz. - Não sabia que também havia se convertido. 

- Na verdade não o fiz, Mariko-san - Megumi respondeu à pequena japonesa a seu lado. - estava passando quando ouvi a música. É tão bonita que resolvi parar um pouco... 

- Mary-san nos ajudou a criar um pequeno coro para esta noite... hoje é um dia especial para nós, Megumi-san. 

- 24 de dezembro? Alguma comemoração? 

- Sim, é Natal, a noite em que Jesus Cristo nasceu - Mariko disse, apontando para a figura humana em madeira pregada à cruz na parede. - Jesus, o filho de Deus, fora enviado à Terra para savar os homens... esta música que a senhorita está ouvindo fala sobre a noite em que a Virgem Maria deu a luz ao salvador numa manjedoura em Belém, e-- 

- Perdão, Mariko-san, mas não estou entendendo muito desta história... - Megumi sorriu, desconcertada. 

- Oh, eu não sei explicar tão bem quanto Mary-san e John-san... mas é uma história muito bonita. Esta noite nós iremos rezar uma missa especial, depois faremos uma ceia juntos e trocaremos alguns presentes. Não gostaria de entrar um pouco? Mesmo não conhecendo a fé cristã... afinal, o espírito do Natal é para todos. 

- O que é isso, não se incomode... 

- Não, faço questão! Não gosta da música? A missa ainda demora um pouco para começar, a capela deve estar quase vazia. Vamos, está frio aqui fora! - dito isto, a mulher adentrou o prédio, convidando a outra a fazer o mesmo. 

- Está bem... mas só por alguns minutos! 

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh...   
Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh..._

Megumi entrou, surpreendendo-se com o interior do lugar. Era simples, mas belo e aconchegante. Muitas velas iluminavam os bancos de madeira escura e o altar, onde havia uma imagem feminina adornada por um terço de pérolas. À esquerda do altar, havia um grupo de três mulheres e três homens, de cujos lábios escapavam aquelas belíssimas linhas melódicas que escutava. 

Mariko fez o sinal da cruz ao passar em frente ao altar e sentou-se num dos bancos. Megumi sentou-se ao seu lado timidamente. 

- Não é bonito? - sussurrou a jovem cristã. 

- Sim, muito - Megumi respondeu. 

Como não conhecia as orações que Mariko agora rezava, Megumi apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que o som guiasse seus pensamentos. 

Pensou em seu falecido pai... como sentia falta dele. 

Pensou em sua mãe e irmãos, ainda estariam vivos? Se sim, onde estariam? 

Pensou em todo o sofrimento que passara quando ainda era obrigada a produzir ópio para aquele traficante maldito, e no quanto era feliz em estar livre de tudo aquilo. 

Pensou em Aoshi Shinomori, e no quanto a convivência com Misao estava lhe fazendo bem. O espião até lhe parecera mais humano da última vez que o vira. 

Pensou nos amigos em Tóquio. O pequeno Yahiko já estava se tornando um rapazinho. 

Pensou no sorriso gentil de Kenshin. 

Pensou na barriga de sete meses de Kaoru, e sorriu. 

Pensou em ter um filho, não já, mas um dia-- 

Pensou em quando Sano voltaria. Onde aquele crista-de-galo teria ido sem sequer despedir-se dela? E por que não escrevera? 

Lembrou-se da carta que precisava escrever para enviar ao dojo no dia seguinte, e silenciosamente saiu. Sentia a mente serena e o coração descansado. As lanternas davam ao lençol branco da neve um brilho sacro. Aquele devia ser o 'espírito do Natal' de que Mariko falara. Fechando bem o casaco de lã para enfrentar o frio, seguiu para casa, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. 

Nota da Autora: Eu queria escrever uma historinha de Natal em Rurouni Kenshin, mas não queria cair no Papai-Noel-com-árvore... então resolvi fazer esse continho meio songfic com a Megumi (eu realmente adoro a doutora Raposa, ohoho). Ficou meio religiosa demais pro meu gosto (eu que não sou lá muito católica U_U''), mas no geral eu gostei...   
Olhando assim vocês devem ter estranhado a música, mas se ouvissem garanto que reconheceriam. _Stille Nacht_ é a versão original austríaca de "Noite Feliz". Tô com pregüiça de pôr a tradução aqui ^_^'' Se alguém estiver realmente curioso é só procurar no Google, foi onde eu achei.   
Ah, e para quem leu _Shogun_, o nome Mariko não é mera coincidência. Acho que eu deveria incluí-la nos disclaimers, ohoho... bom, Mariko é de autoria do James Clavell, tá?   
Ficou butininhu? Espero que gostem. Feliz Natal! Que tal darem um review de presente para a autora, hein, hein? ^_^ 

beijos da Prudence-chan 

Em 16-12-2002 


	4. Tarde de outono

**Trechos do Tempo**

Summary: Imagine que a memória humana é um rolo de filme, do qual nós podemos cortar alguns quadros e transformá-los em palavras... Episódio 4, K+K WAFF. 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Tarde de outono**

O passado não me perseguia. 

O futuro não me questionava. 

Naquela tarde eu era só presente. 

Missô, sal e shoyu pesavam no meu ombro. A brisa acariciava a copa das árvores e brincava com os longos cabelos negros de Kaoru, como se quisesse trazê-los para mim. Ela riu, e o riso dela era o som mais gostoso de se ouvir. O outono começara no início daquela semana; o sol começava a descer do céu, o qual estava espetacularmente azul. 

Kaoru me chamou, fingi não ouvir; queria que ela o fizesse novamente. Se pudesse, proibiria a todos que dissessem meu nome, para só ouvi-lo na voz dela. Que minha vida fosse toda ouvi-la repetir meu nome. 

- Kenshin, mou! 

Já ficara calado por tempo suficiente. Ela já estava furiosa, daquele jeito adorável dela de ficar furiosa. Respondi. 

- Finalmente! Eu ia te perguntar se-- 

Ela ficou muda de repente, as maçãs do rosto rosadas, os olhos azuis arregalados, os lábios abertos. Sei que ela percebeu. Eu havia deixado de lado o "senhorita". Não fora um escorregão da língua. Fazê-lo apurara o sabor do nome dela. Sem tratamentos formais dali em diante, decidi. 

- Ah... você... eu queria ver o sol se pôr. 

Aquilo significava, na linguagem dela, "eu quero que você vá comigo ver o pôr-do-sol". Quem era eu para recusar tal convite! Eu, que há tanto tempo vinha procurando o momento adequado para mudar nosso relacionamento para melhor. - Está cedo... ainda temos algumas horas até lá. É o tempo para deixar as compras em casa. 

Em casa. Palavras macias e aconchegantes que ela me ensinara. 

Ela sorriu e continuou a caminhar alguns passos à frente de mim, o rabo-de-cavalo ondulando de um lado para o outro, evidenciando o sorriso que devia estar ainda em seu rosto. Eu também sorri, sentindo a mais estranha das felicidades: uma febre agradável percorria meu corpo, amenizada pela brisa fresca, e meu espírito estava completamente em paz. Agora tudo estava dando certo, a vida começava a realmente valer a pena, e não havia urgência em tomar coragem ou decisões. Aquilo viria mais tarde, com o pôr-do-sol. Naquele momento, naquele pedacinho de uma tarde qualquer de outono, havia somente o afago da brisa - motivo mais do que suficiente para que eu, despido de toda preocupação, sorrisse. 

Nota da Autora: Fan fiction mesmo, que é bom, quase nenhuma. Mas inspiração foi o que não faltou:   
A parte da brisa acariciando as árvores vem direto da música "Tenderly", do Nat King Cole (a versão que eu tenho é com a Ella Fitzgerald e o Louis Armstrong, perfeeeita); tabém me inspirou um pouco um poema de Ricardo Reis, não lembro direito o nome - acho que é Lídia, ou Lígia, coisa assim; os pôres-do-sol majestosos que sempre aparecem em Rurouni Kenshin; a capa do doujinshi "Violently Happy I", do Shinji Yamaguchi (vale ressaltar que a série "Violently Happy", ao contrário do que o nome pode indicar, é um dos poucos doujinshi não-hentai do Yamaguchi).   
Tem também a ver com um sonho que eu tive, em que o Kenshin e a Kaoru passavam a tarde juntos na maior inocência... (sim, eu tenho sonhos com mangá! Hoje mesmo acordei com um pesadelo totalmente baseado em "Cruel Fairytales" da Kaori Yuki! Eu era atacada por cabeças de boneca, era nojento! XP)   
E, claro, tem a ver com a minha impotência diante de um bloqueio de escritor devastador. Tô de mãos atadas para Izou Hen. Argh. 

beijos da Prudence-chan 


End file.
